Playboy Wanna Be
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Kyuhyun : Hyung, aku menyukai Kim Kibum. / Kibum : Aku mencintai Donghae. Mianhae, Kyunnie. / Donghae : Aku benci kau, Kim Kibum. / Mind to RnR?


Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate : T

Pair : Kihyun / Haekyu / Kihae – silahkan dipilih :D

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : BL/YAOI, OOC, Typo's, Alur cepat.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read !

.

.

.

''Hyung, aku menyukai seseorang,'' ujar seorang namja berambut ikal dengan helaian coklat.

''MWO?'' tanya namja lainnya berteriak tak percaya.

''Aish, aku yakin pendengaranmu masih bagus, hyung.''

''A..aku ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak salah dengar.''

Kyuhyun -namja yang baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya menyukai seseorang- menghela nafas dan ikut duduk disebelah hyung-nya menatap danau biru di depan mereka yang terbentang luas.

''Aku menyukai seseorang.''

Donghae -namja yang dipanggil hyung oleh Kyuhyun- ikut menghela nafas.

Entah kenapa hatinya diselimuti perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu namanya.

''Siapa?'' tanya Donghae yang sedikit ketus.

''Kim Kibum.''

Hati Donghae serasa teriris saat mendengar nama yg disebutkan Kyuhyun yang diucapkannya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae.

''Wae, hyung? Kau tidak suka? Kalau kau tidak suka, aku aku akan berhenti menyukainya.''

Donghae tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun -yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng-.

Terlihat gurat sedih dan kecewa di kedua manik Kyuhyun, membuat hati Donghae semakin terluka.

''Ah, ani ani.''

Donghae tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Seorang cho kyuhyun menyukai seseorang, well itu hal langka. Donghae sebagai hyungnya seharusnya mensupportnya, kan?

Namun, hatinya berkata lain.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Donghae benar-benar tidak ingin menghilangkan binar bahagia di mata itu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya berkata lain.

"Kyu... kau tahu kan siapa itu Kibum?" tanya Donghae berhati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku tahu."

"Kau... tidak takut?"

"Takut kenapa?"

Donghae menghela napas.

Oke, ini sulit. Sulit untuk menjelaskan pada dongsaeng tersayangnya itu tanpa harus melukai perasaannya.

"Hyung. Waeyo?"

"Dengarkan aku, Kyu. Kau tahu kan Kim Kibum itu seorang palyboy berdarah dingin?"

"Memang ada playboy berdarah dingin? Setahuku pembunuh berdarah dingin, hyung," tutur Kyuhyun dengan segala kepolosannya.

"Yah hampir sama lah. Dengar, aku tidak mau kau tersakiti oleh seorang Kim Kibum," ujar Donghae pelan dan terus berhati-hati.

Sungguh. Donghae sungguh muak harus berkata hati-hati begini.

Dia ingin berteriak pada namja didepannya dan melarangnya untuk mendekati orang yang sudah disukainya.

Namun satu kali lagi, Donghae bisa apa untuk melarangnya?

"Kyu, kau mengerti maksudku?"

Tercipta keheningan selama beberapa saat di antara mereka.

Hati Donghae kembali berdenyut sakit saat melihat binar bahagia itu menghilang dari onyx Kyuhyun.

"Ne, arraseo," jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan –mencoba- tersenyum, "Aku akan berhenti menyukainya, hyung."

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun sedih. Dia hanya ingin melindungi adiknya. Apa itu salah?

Namun hatinya kembali berkata lain.

.

.

.

Kim Kibum.

Seorang namja yang kelewat tampan dan sangat disegani di SM High School. Mempunyai banyak sekali penggemar. Disukai banyak orang, bukan hanya yeoja, namja pun sangat banyak yang ingin menjadikannya seorang uke maupun seme.

Kim Kibum.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal namja ini, eoh?

Dia sangat terkenal dengan julukannya sebagai Playboy berdarah dingin.

Terdengar mengerikan, bukan?

Tentu saja.

Untuk kepastiannya bisa ditanyakan oleh semua korban dari seorang Kim Kibum betapa sakitnya hati mereka saat menjalani hubungan 'terikat' dengan playboy berdarah dingin ini.

Tercampakan? Pasti.

Tersakiti? Apalagi.

Dendam? Kebanyakan dari mereka menaruh perasaan itu setelah tersakiti oleh Kim Kibum.

Tapi entah kenapa dia masih saja mempunyai penggemar sangat banyak seperti itu.

Donghae sungguh heran memikirkannya.

Hell yeah, bukan maksud hati dia repot-repot memikirkan namja dingin menyebalkan yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu. Ini semua karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menyukai rival abadinya itu?

Rival?

Hey, siapa juga yang tidak mengenal Donghae di sekolah elit ini?

Donghae pun terkenal sebagai namja playboy. Tapi setidaknya dia masih punya hati untuk tidak menyakiti setiap korbannya. Tidak seperti si Kibum berdarah dingin itu!

Donghae mendecak kesal dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Caramelnya kembali menatap keluar jendela kelas dan melihat seorang playboy berdarah dingin memulai aksinya kembali.

Matanya terus menatap kedua insan yang tengah memagut bibir masing-masing itu, mencoba mencari tahu siapa korban dari Kibum kali ini.

Deg.

Donghae beranjak dari duduknya dengan gusar sambil terus melihat kedua jendela.

BRAK!

Meja yang tidak bersalah menjadi pelampiasan emosi Donghae.

"Argh! Brengsek!" teriaknya yang membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada di kelas yang sama melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan heran.

Donghae menendang kursinya dan berjalan meniggalkan kelas.

.

.

Senyuman manis yang terukir di bibir Kyuhyun sirna saat Donghae menatapnya tajam.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Dia takut dengan sosok Donghae sekarang.

''Mianhae, hyung,'' ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

Donghae menghela nafas mencoba meredamkan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

''Bagaimana bisa, eoh?'' tanya Donghae dengan setenang mungkin, namun tetap saja terdengar mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun.

''M-mianhae.''

Kyuhyun tersentak saat lengan seseorang merangkulnya yang juga membuat emosi Donghae kembali meluap.

''Apa yang kau lakukan pada namjachinguku, Lee Donghae?''

Kim Kibum.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Kibum hingga terdorong ke dinding. Dicengkramnya kuat kerah baju yang dikenakan Kibum.

''Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, brengsek?'' ujar Donghae pelan, namun dapat membuat siapapun bergidik mendengarnya. Dan jangan masukkan Kibum dalam hitungan.

''Aku hanya menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku. Ada yang salah?'' ujar Kibum dengan santainya.

''BRENGSEK!'' Donghae semakin memperkuat cengkramannya hingga membuat Kibum -sedikit- berjengit.

''Hyung, hentikan. Jebal.''

Donghae yang mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun juga isakannya pun berhenti.

Dirinya mundur selangkah dari sosok Kibum sambil terus menatapnya tajam. Jari telunjuknya terangkat dan diarahkan ke wajah Kibum.

''Sampai kau menyakiti Kyuhyun, kau akan berurusan denganku. Kau dengar itu, Kim Kibum!'' ancam Donghae.

Dirinya berbalik meninggalkan Kibum dan tak lupa menyeret Kyuhyun bersamanya.

Kibum menatap dua sosok yang berjalan menjauhinya. Dan sebuah seringaian bertengger manis dibibirnya.

''Begitu ya? Baiklah aku mengerti,'' gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Donghae terus menyeret Kyuhyun sampai ke rumah mereka.

Well, Donghae dan Kyuhyun memang tinggal serumah.

Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Donghae memang sangat dekat, sampai menjalankan perusahaan pun mereka bersama. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di New York. Dan tentu saja merekalah yang memutuskan untuk membuat anak-anaknya tinggal bersama.

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum aku suruh!" bentak Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menuruti perintah hyungnya itu. Dia tidak ingin hyungnya menjadi semakin murka.

Donghae berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan segelas air yang langsung diteguknya. Dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Berulang kali Donghae menarik napas panjang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Kim Kibum brengsek! Beraninya dia menyentuh Kyuhyun! Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan menyentuh Kyu lebih dari itu!"

Lee Donghae.

Terlihat seperti kakak yang overprotektif terhadap adiknya, bukan?

Tentu dia punya alasan untuk yang itu.

.

"Astaga! Aku lupa," jerit Donghae tiba-tiba dan langsung melesat meninggalkan kamarnya, menuju kamar sang adik yang hanya berseberangan itu.

Donghae mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun terburu-buru.

"Kyu, buka pintunya."

Pintu terbuka membuat Donghae tersenyum melihat adiknya. Namun, senyumnya langsung menghilang saat menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang kusut. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah dan sembab, bahkan baju seragamnya belum diganti.

Bisa dipastikan, Kyuhyun terus menangis selama Donghae menghukumnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae yang langsung merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri.

Butiran permata kembali terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergetar mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Donghae langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya punggung hingga kepala adiknya itu dengan lembut.

Donghae dapat merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi bahunya, "Uljima."

"Mianhae, hyung... Mianhae," ucap Kyuhyun disela isakannya.

"Ne, arraseo. Ini bukan salahmu. Tenanglah."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya sosok Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus jejak air mata yg membekas di pipi adiknya dan terus naik untuk merapikan helaian coklat yang berantakan itu.

"Ganti bajumu. Hyung akan membuat makan malam. Nanti kau turun, ne?" ujar Donghae lembut.

Lee Donghae.

Sungguh dirinya tak bisa untuk tidak bersikap lembut pada sosok di depannya. Sosok yang mudah rapuh dan mudah sakit hati. Karena itu, dia bersikeras menjauhkan adiknya dari seorang Kim Kibum.

Donghae akan selalu menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah bersama Kyuhyun disebelahnya. Caramelnya terus bergerak mengitari setiap tempat yang ia lalui. Dan maniknya terhenti pada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat emosinya membuncah. Namun dia teringat satu hal. Ditolehkan kepalanya melihat namja disampingnya berusaha menutupi pemandangan yang ada.

Terlambat.

Kyuhyun telah melihatnya. Tersirat goresan luka dalam kedua maniknya. Dia mendengus pelan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu.

Donghae terpaku di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal erat disamping badan. Dia pun melangkah dengan emosi menuju ke tempat seseorang di sana

BUGH!

Hantaman keras mendarat di pipi mulus milik namja tampan yang tiba-tiba saja diserang oleh Donghae

''Sudah kuperingatkan dirimu, brengsek!'' geram Donghae.

''Cih, apa-apaan kau, Lee Donghae?''

''Kau yang apa-apaan? Kau sudah memiliki Kyuhyun dan sekarang kau menyentuh namja lain? Dasar brengsek kau Kim Kibum!''

Kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya, ''Kau tentu tahu dengan jelas bagaimana seorang playboy, eoh? Kau sendiri juga pasti seperti itu. Dasar bodoh,'' ujar Kibum santai yang mampu membuat Donghae terdiam.

Kibum mendorong tubuh Donghae dan kembali menarik tubuh namja yang sedari tadi melihat mereka, kepelukannya.

''Ayo kita lanjutkan, chagiya,'' ujarnya lembut dan langsung melumat bibir merah yang menggodanya.

''Brengsek!'' umpat Donghae dalam hati dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

.

.

.

Donghae mengintip ke dalam kelas. Kepalanya terarah ke sudut belakang mencari seseorang.

"Kyu..." panggilnya yang membuat seisi kelas menoleh padanya.

"Yang kupanggil kan Kyu, kenapa kalian semua yang menoleh, eoh," ujarnya sweatdrop.

Dirinya melangkah masuk dan duduk di sebelah namja yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan PSP-nya.

Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" tanya Donghae yang lelah 'dicampakkan' oleh adiknya.

"Mwoya, hyung?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya dengan matanya yang masih fokus pada benda hitam ditangannya.

"Ah itu..."

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar membuat Donghae menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat siapa yang membuat keributan.

Dan lagi-lagi, Donghae bertemu dengan rival abadinya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Donghae menatap Kibum yang kini berada di depannya dengan tajam, "MWO? Kau mau balas dendam padaku, eoh?"

Kibum mengalihkan tatapannya dari Donghae dan kini menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"YAK! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada adikku?" teriak Donghae yang berlari mengejar mereka berdua setelah sebelumnya menendang meja terlebih dahulu.

"Kim Kibum! Lepaskan Kyuhyun!" teriak Donghae.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae.

"Aku pinjam adikmu sebentar. Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyakitinya," ujar Kibum tenang lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

.

.

"Masuklah," ujar Kibum yang membukakan pintu mobil sport hitamnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Kibum menghela napas dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia segera beralih ke kursi kemudinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mobil yang dia tumpangi meluncur keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Kibum.

"Kau diam saja. Nanti juga tahu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Kibum.

"Jadi kita bolos nih?"

"Hm."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Tangannya merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda elektronik berwarna hitam dan mulai memainkan benda hitam kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Kibum tersenyum tipis saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang memainkan PSP-nya dengan kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kita sampai," ujar Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sebuah tempat didepannya dengan heran.

Ditorehkan kepalanya menatap Kibum, "Untuk apa kita ke toko pakaian?"

Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan keluar dari kursi kemudinya membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal dan ikut keluar.

"Kajja," ajak Kibum untuk masuk.

Cling.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng saat Kibum mendorong pintu kaca itu. Kyuhyun pun mendapat bunyi yang sama saat memasukinya.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Kyuhyun yang terus mengikuti Kibum yang tengah berkeliling melihat beberapa pakaian.

Kibum mengangkat sebuah kaios hitam dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah yang disodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Kibum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian celana dan mengambil sebuah celana levis berwarna hitam yang juga disodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Cepat pakai itu!"

"Ya! Hyung! Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?"

"Kita tidak mungkin bolos dengan memakai seragam sekolah, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung masuk ke ruang ganti. Begitu pun Kibum yang telah mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok untuknya.

.

"Kamsahamnida," ujar seorang pelayan toko saat Kibum telah membayar pakaian yang dibelinya.

"Hyung, ini mahal. Aku tidak bawa uang lebih hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan polosnya yang kembali membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah. Itu untukmu. Anggap saja hadiah dariku dan permintaan maaf untuk yang tadi pagi kau lihat."

Kyuhyun terbengong di tempatnya sementara Kibum telah kembali masuk ke mobil.

TIN.

Klakson mobil yang dibunyikan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum ditinggalkan oleh pemuda dingin itu.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kita kesini, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran karena Kibum membawanya ke Lotte World.

"Kencan."

Jawaban Kibum yang singkat berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Kibum yang memperhatikan tempat sekelilingnya yang terbilang cukup ramai di jam sekolah seperti ini.

"Aku lapar, hyung. Ayo kita ke kedai makanan," seru Kyuhyun dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya dan berlari sambil menarik tangan Kibum untuk mendekati beberapa kedai makanan di ujung sana.

"Ya! Jangan lari-lari! Kedai itu tak akan kabur," gerutu Kibum yang terus menerus ditarik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun berhenti dan hanya cengengesan menatap Kibum.

"Mian, hyung."

"Ck, jangan panggil aku hyung. Rasanya aku terlihat sangat tua dengan panggilan itu."

"Mwo? Tapi memang harusnya begitu, kan."

"Kau kan namjachinguku. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan lain. Chagiya mungkin," Kibum mengendikkan bahunya menggoda Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah disampingnya.

"Aa... Ah Chagiya ya? Baiklah..."

Kibum tak bisa menahan seringainya melihat sikap polos seorang Kyuhyun.

Hey, siapa yang tidak ingin memanggil seorang Kim Kibum dengan panggilan chagiya, eoh?

Hanya namja kelewat polos disebelahnya inilah yang merasa ragu-ragu –atau mungkin malu- memanggilnya begitu.

"Err, hyung. Ah ani maksudku chagi... Ah itu... aku... Aish!"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal saat dirinya sulit mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kibum, "MWO? Hyung panggil aku apa barusan?"

"Kyunnie... Ada yang salah?"

"Kyunnie? Aish hyung, itu terdengar aneh."

"Itu cocok kok untukmu. Kau tidak jadi makan?" tanya Kibum yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ya aku lupa. Tapi laparku jadi hilang gara-gara panggilanmu tadi. Kita beli es krim saja."

Kibum kembali tersenyum.

"Menarik," gumam Kibum dalam hati yang merasa tertarik dengan namja polos bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka memilih tempat untuk beristirahat di taman yang cukup sepi.

"Hyung, ah maksudku chagi... tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Aku ingin beli es krim disana," ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung melesat pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kibum.

Kibum mengeluarkan ipod dan memasang headset di telinganya sembari menunggu Kyuhyun.

Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan lagu yang didengarnya, bibirnya pun bergumam sesuai lirik lagu. Dan tanpa disadarinya, seorang namja telah duduk disampingnya.

Kibum membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel dipipinya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati seorang namja tak dikenal tengah memegang pipinya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Namja itu mengeluarkan senyumnya, "Choi Siwon imnida. Kau tampak cantik tertidur seperti itu."

"Mwo? Cantik?"

Kibum –sedikit- kaget mendengarnya.

Yah, walaupun dia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan seperti itu. Tetap saja dia kaget karena ini bukan dalam lingkup sekolahnya.

Belum dapat mengatasi rasa kagetnya, Kibum kembali mendapatkan kejutan luar biasa saat namja bernama Siwon itu menciumnya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

Namun, bukan Kibum namanya jika tidak menikmati 'permainan' itu.

Kibum memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit agar Siwon dapat lebih menikmati sensasi pada mulutnya.

BRAK!

Kibum membuka matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan sedih dan tidak percaya. Dua botol es krim yang masih penuh itu berceceran di jalan karena dijatuhkan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang kini mulai menjalar di hatinya. Matanya mulai memanas. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari, mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya yang semakin padat. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya tadi terus melayang di otaknya.

"Kau bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu Kibum itu seperti apa. Kenapa kau begitu mengharapkan kalau dia bisa menganggapmu berbeda dari kekasihnya yang lain, eoh? Jangan bermimpi!" batin Kyuhyun berkecamuk.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kosong yang terlihat sepi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya, hendak memainkannya sebelum terhenti karena sensasi dingin yang menjalar dipipinya.

Ditolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kibum yang menempelkan segelas soft drink di pipinya dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kibum membuka kaleng minuman di tangannya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun yang tetap diam memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Mianhae," ujar Kibum lembut yang entah kenapa hatinya terasa hangat saat mengucapkan satu kata keramat itu.

Keramat?

Well, Kibum tak pernah mengucapkan kata itu pada mantan-mantannya sebelumnya.

Dia meneguk minuman di tangannya karena Kyuhyun tak juga mengambilnya dan malah menolehkan kepala ke arah lain.

Kibum berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya untuk menatapnya.

"Mianhae!" ujar Kibum sedikit ketus akibat dari rasa kesalnya, "Dia yang menyerangku."

"Arraseo," ucap Kyuhyun pelan dan mencoba tersenyum.

Dan sekali lagi Kibum merasakan sesuatu yang aneh hari ini. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat senyum yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Bugh!

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pipi mulus Kibum begitu dia baru menginjakkan kakinya di kelas.

Dia melihat Lee Donghae yang kini mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" geramnya kesal.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

Donghae semakin emosi mendengar balasan dari Kibum, "Kau bilang tidak akan menyakitinya, eoh!"

Kibum terdiam. Dia melupakan janjinya yang ini.

Tapi itu hal biasa bagi seorang Kim Kibum yang memang tak pernah ingat dengan janji-janji yang diucapkannya.

"Adikmu saja tak marah, kenapa kau yang marah?"

Bugh!

Kibum kembali mendapat hantaman keras dari Donghae.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan Kyuhyun padaku!"

"Tak bisa semudah itu, Lee Donghae!"

Kibum mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh dan merapikan bajunya yang kusut.

"Kau hanya tinggal bilang 'putus' dan selesai. Apa lagi susahnya, eoh?" Donghae kembali dibuat emosi.

"Itu sama saja aku menyakiti adikmu, kan?"

Kibum menyeringai melihat Donghae yang kini terdiam.

"Dan aku merasa kalau aku mulai menyukainya."

Donghae terhenyak mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kibum.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya terus bersamamu. Kembalikan dia padaku!"

"Kubilang tak semudah itu!"

"Lalu apa lagi masalahnya?"

"Aku ingin kita bertanding?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Bertanding?"

"Menjatuhkan 'korban' paling banyak dalam 3 hari. Kau tentu tahu hadiahnya."

Bugh!

Donghae kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Kibum.

"Kau menjadikkan Kyuhyun sebagai bahan taruhan? Dasar brengsek!"

"Kalau kau menang, kau bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyunmu," Kibum menyeringai, "Dan kalau kau kalah... Kau harus menjadi namjachinguku."

"A...APA-APAAN ITU?"

Donghae mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah dan menatap horor sosok dihadapannya yang tengah mengeluarkan killer smile-nya yang bagi Donghae adalah seringaian iblis, bahkan lebih bagus melihat seringaian Kyuhyun daripada playboy berdarah dingin itu, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana? Hanya 3 hari dan kau bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyunmu itu lagi."

Donghae manarik nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia menatap Kibum tajam, "Baik, aku terima."

"Deal!" Kibum menjentikkan jarinya dan kembali ke bangkunya.

.

.

.

1 hari...

Donghae mendapatkan korban sebanyak 9 orang. Dia lebih unggul 2 orang dari Kibum. Dia melihat Kibum yang tengah melakukan tugasnya. Ups, Donghae salah. Yang sekarang ada dalam cengkraman Kibum bukanlah mangsanya, melainkan Kyuhyun. Emosi Donghae langsung naik seketika, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

.

2 hari...

Oke, Donghae mulai percaya diri karena sekarang dia unggul 7 orang dari Kibum.

Donghae menghela nafas. Bukan maksud hatinya menyakiti setiap korbannya dalam 2 hari ini. Tapi dia harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari sosok iblis jahat yang bersembunyi di tubuh Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mendapatkan Kyuhyun-ku."

.

3 hari...

Donghae dan Kibum saling bertatapan.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas ini.

Dan ini hari penentuan siapa sang pemenang dari pertandingan mereka berdua.

Jantung Donghae berdetak sangat cepat. Jujur saja, dia sangat cemas juga takut untuk mendengar hasilnya. Dia memang unggul di 2 hari kemarin. Tapi untuk hari ini?

Hatinya berkata lain.

Donghae merasa sangat takut, terlebih melihat Kibum yang kini menyeringai.

"Anak buahku dan anak buahmu tentu sudah mencatat hasilnya, kan?" tanya Kibum masih dengan seringaiannya.

Donghae mengangguk ragu, "Dan hasilnya?"

Kibum dengan sekejap menarik tubuh Donghae dan langsung membawanya kedalam ciuman lembutnya.

Donghae yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu membelalakkan matanya. Dia mencoba berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari Kibum, namun tenaganya kalah jauh.

Kibum terus melumat bibir Donghae dan menggigitnya hingga dia dapat lebih leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulut itu.

"Hyung..."

Sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas Kibum dan membuat jantung Donghae berdetak makin cepat dari sebelumnya. Didorongnya tubuh Kibum dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri terpaku dengan onyx-nya yang menandakan akan segera menjatuhkan permatanya.

"Kyu..." panggil Donghae takut dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"A...apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir namja itu sekilas.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini untuk membicarakan masalah ini," ujar Kibum yang membuat Donghae langsung menatap tajam dirinya.

Kibum tak mempedulikan tatapan Donghae dan terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Mianhae. Cukup sampai di sini saja."

Donghae benar-benar akan menghajar Kibum jika dia tidak ingat kalau dirinya pun ikut ambil bagian dari masalah ini.

Pada kenyataannya, Donghae kalah dari pertandingan yang dia lakukan bersama Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terus berusaha menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae ke sisinya dan merangkul pemuda yang juga terlihat sangat shock itu.

"Aku mencintai Donghae. Mianhae, Kyunnie."

"Arraseo."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan pertahanannya pun hancur. Air matanya mengalir deras seiring dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Dia berjalan perlahan keluar kelas dan pergi meninggalkan 2 orang yang disayanginya itu mengkhianatinya.

"Kyu..." panggil Donghae lirih.

Air matanya ikut terjatuh melihat sosok adiknya yang tersakiti di depannya sendiri, bahkan dirinya sendiri lah yang menyakiti sosok adik yang selama ini telah berusaha dia jaga agar tidak tersakiti.

Kibum merengkuh tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Dielusnya surai coklat Donghae dengan lembut.

"Aku benci kau, Kim Kibum. Aku sangat membencimu," ucapnya lirih disela tangisnya.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku akan mengubah rasa bencimu itu menjadi cinta."

.

.

.

"Kyu, mianhae... Buka pintunya, jebal..."

Sudah 1 jam Donghae mencoba menyuruh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, namun sang pemilik kamar tetap bergeming, tidak menghiraukan teriakan memilukan dari Donghae.

Brak.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya membuat manik Donghae berkilat senang, namun sedetik kemudian rasa takut menyelimutinya.

"Kyu... Kau mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam dan melangkah pergi dengan menarik kopernya meninggalkan Donghae yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kyu... Mianhae..."

Donghae mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari rumah.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi, ne?" ucap Donghae lirih.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Donghae tajam.

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini. Kau tak perlu mengurusiku lagi. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Kau tak perlu menganggapku sebagai dongsaengmu lagi. Dan aku pun tak akan menganggapmu sebagai hyungku lagi. Selamat tinggal."

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Donghae dengan semua kata-kata yang membuatnya hancur.

"Mianhae, Kyu... Gajima..."

.

.

.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya tiap kali Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam saat mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Beruntunglah dia yang mempunyai Kibum disisinya untuk menghibur dan menyemangatinya.

Ya, ucapan Kibum tentang dirinya yang mencintai Donghae itu benar adanya.

Kibum sungguh mencintai Donghae sejak awal bertemu dengannya.

Dan dia menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya itu untuk memancing Donghae agar semakin mendekat padanya, walaupun pada akhirnya dia memang menyukai Kyuhyun.

Kibum benar-benar tak berniat untuk menyakiti sosok Kyuhyun yang polos itu. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu padanya.

Tapi dia mencintai Donghae, melebihi Kyuhyun. Hasratnya untuk memiliki Donghae sangat besar.

Salahkan sifat egois dalam dirinya.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Donghae yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dia dapat mendengar gumaman dari namja di sebelahnya itu, "Mianhae."

Di usapnya kepala Donghae dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah. Dia hanya butuh waktu."

Donghae menggeleng, "Ini salahku. Aku menyakitinya hingga dia menjadi seperti ini."

Kibum menghela nafas.

Donghae selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal yang patut disalahkan disini adalah Kibum.

Kibum memutar bola matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah merengkuh seorang namja dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya.

Kibum tahu dengan jelas kalau yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu adalah sebuah pelampiasan dari rasa sakit hatinya. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Donghae menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun –adiknya- kini telah menjadi seorang playboy, bahkan lebih parah dari Kibum.

Sejak dulu, Donghae selalu berusaha untuk menjauhi adiknya dari hal seperti ini. Dia selalu tidak ingin adiknya terjatuh ke lubang yang sama seperti dirinya.

Namun justru dirinyalah sendiri yang menjatuhkan adiknya kedalam lubang tersebut.

"Aku yakin, dia akan kembali seperti dulu. Percayalah," ujar Kibum menenangkan.

.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu.

Kyuhyun tetap mengacuhkan Donghae dan Kibum.

Namun Donghae bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya adiknya itu tak lagi menatapnya tajam seperti sebelumnya. Donghae telah dapat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang terkembang dibibirnya, walaupun bukan untuknya.

Donghae sudah dapat menerima kenyataan kalau adiknya itu benar-benar telah menjadi seorang playboy, menggantikan dirinya dan Kibum di sekolah ini.

Sebelumnya berita tentang dua playboy yang bersatu cukup menggemparkan satu sekolah. Namun, sosok Kyuhyun yang menjadi seorang playboy menggantikan Donghae dan Kibum lebih menghebohkan lagi. Bahkan Kyuhyun mendapat julukan Evil Playboy.

Donghae tersenyum mengingat julukan evil untuk adiknya itu.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan sadisnya dan masuklah seseorang yang sedaritadi dilamunkan oleh Donghae dengan wajah panik.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae dan Kibum yang menatapnya heran.

"Hyung... tolong aku. Ini gawat!" ucapnya panik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya.

"Noona akan pulang hari ini. Apa jadinya kalau dia tahu aku telah pindah. Kita bisa dibunuh! Kajja. Bantu aku membereskan barang-barangku."

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Donghae menghiraukan umpatan yang diucapkannya. Namun dibalik itu Donghae merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Donghae terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Mata mereka menangkap sosok Evil Playboy tengah bersender pada dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang. Sesekali dirinya tersenyum.

"Kurasa dia sedang mengincar seseorang," ujar Kibum yang diamini oleh Donghae.

"Ne, kajja."

Mereka kembali berjalan dan menghentikan langkah tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ke arah Donghae yang mengerti ada maksud tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu.

"Hyung, aku mencintai seseorang."

Donghae terbelalak, begitupun Kibum yang mengerutkan dahi disebelahnya.

"MWO?" teriak Donghae.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun kembali meluruskan pandangannya, melihat seorang namja yang tengah mengumbar kemesraan dengan namja lain dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kim Yesung," ujar Kyuhyun singkat dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang terlihat shock.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Kenapa kau mencintai seorang playboy lagi, eoh?"

**END**

.

.

Disini Hyunka ingin mengungkapkan kalau menjadi seorang playboy itu juga dikarenakan beberapa faktor. Dan bisa saja dengan faktor yang tidak diinginkan oleh dia sendiri.

Untuk yang nanya kenapa Donghae dan Kibum jadi playboy, pikirkan sendiri. Karena Hyunka males mikir #plak

Oke, waktunya Review chingu.

No sillent reader, arra?


End file.
